


Mindset

by nangka



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Friendmance, M/M, Post-Game, Purple!Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nangka/pseuds/nangka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke promised Fenris a home, and he thinks he's broken that promise, but Fenris corrects him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindset

"So remind me to never make over the top ideal promises about our future." He knows Hawke is using his sense of humor to deal with the situation, that’s it’s not just for his own sake. He’s actually the one who’s been handling the situation better than Hawke has. "Especially when I’m half awake and don’t know what I’m saying." He lets Hawke carry on, listening, but not saying anything just yet. "Not that I _know_ what I’m saying half the time, which probably didn’t help.” He knows him well enough to sense his many unresolved issues about what transpired in the Gallows.

He remembers the conversation Hawke is referring to quite well. It took place when things were tense in Kirkwall, but not completely out of control. They had only reunited as a couple for maybe or week or so when they talked about the future, their future. It wasn’t some detailed, life long plan they would adhere to, but mostly Hawke spouting out whatever ideas came to his head. Hawke mentioned simple things like who would be taking his mabari outside for some exercise and setting up a room for Fenris where he could stay whenever he liked. Fenris wasn’t so good at picturing his future back then, he still isn’t. Fenris lives in the now these days, which is better, because for years he was stuck in the past. Maybe one day he’ll be able to think of the future better, make plans for the future other than ‘keep Hawke alive’ and ‘stay with Hawke’. For now he is here, with Hawke, in the present, and that’s what matters the most.

"I promised you a home." He only briefly makes eye contact with Hawke, and that’s because he notices the different tone of voice. His tone isn’t one of deflection or coping, but of raw emotion and guilt. He’s only heard it a few times, and that’s when it comes to Hawke’s family. "Instead we’re on the run."

Running, it’s something Fenris has done for a while. Being on the run is a state of mind rather than just a physical reaction and response. “Maker, and I used to think we used to do a lot of walking.” That joking tone again, an attempt at redirection. “That was nothing.”

"You did not break your promise, Hawke." He finally says, and the reaction from him is that of confusion.

"Don’t tell me I-" then he laughs. "Strange places, right." Hawke looks at their surroundings. "This counts as one, doesn’t it?"

"Yes, but I was talking about having a home." Maybe he has to make it clear to him, and so he does. "You are my home, Hawke." He says it simply, but they are weight to the words. Maybe because he says it in such a way that it makes what he says even more powerful.

Hawke doesn’t say a one liner right away, but instead, there is silence for a time.

"Hopefully it’s better than the mansion you squatted in all those years — still the same amount of dead bodies, maybe more." Hawke smiles, he smiles in return.

"That was a house." He puts his hand over Hawke’s. "Nothing could compare, nothing will."

Hawke is home.


End file.
